


In The Middle Of Summer

by thisislegit



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: Lupin's dragging Jigen's drunk ass back to their hideout, and the gunman gets a little poetic on the way.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 18
Kudos: 116





	In The Middle Of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd

“What if- what if you’re the sun, and I’m the moon?”

He was drunk. Lupin knew he was drunk, and the thief himself was also a couple shots from being there himself. Which was why he’d cut them off when he did because they’d needed to take a taxi back to their hideout, and that wouldn’t have been possible if neither could count forwards no less backwards. The night was cloudy and thick with humidity so much so that he could feel his jacket sticking to his sweaty shirt. Jigen’s arm was over his shoulders as he trudged them up the stairs. It was a fun night out. They drank a lot. More than they should. More than they usually did. Lupin danced with several lovely women, and a couple of them got gut-pleasingly handsy during a few of the slower songs. There was a lot of laughing to jokes he didn’t remember the punchline for. A grope or two that got his tie yanked instead of a slap to the face. The scent of perfume mingling with cologne making him sick then making him swoon only to be covered with the heavy scent of cigarette smoke. Just enough. Just in time to ground him. To pay the bill. To raise his arm high enough so the cab would stop. To mutter an address he’d have forgotten moments later when the words left his lips. Tugging Jigen along this way, and that way and all over the world and back again.

Jigen’s foot caught on a stair, and they almost landed in a heap on the second floor. The apartment he rented was on the fifth floor. End of the hall. With an ugly stain at the bottom corner the landlord didn’t bother covering with paint. Jigen’s hat had fallen, and Lupin kicked it into the air with the tip of his shoe. It took him a few tries to catch it, but when he did he set it on his own head. Black and blue clashing with red. Jigen clashing with Lupin. Or was it Lupin clashing with Jigen?

“What’re you talking about?” Lupin asked. Another step. And another. Take it easy, or they’d both go tumbling down the stairs.

“Like your head, it never turns off. Sun don’t either.” Jigen’s hair was messy and in his face hiding his eyes. Hat hair no longer saved him from showing his embarrassment since Lupin was used to the way his lips would curl depending on his mood. He didn’t need to look at his eyes to know what Jigen thought, but they were nice to look at anyway.

“So I’m the sun, and you’re the moon. Keeper of the tides, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Lupin was curious as to where this was going. “What’s that make Goemon?”

“Meteor or comet or somethin. He comes around on his own time like that.”

“And Fujiko?”

“Black hole.”

“You’re terrible.”

Jigen laughed. Not one of those smug chuckles, but a full bodied, maybe he’s too wasted, kind of laugh and said, “She pulls everything into her orbit. I’m right.”

“Hmm, and Pops?”

“Wormhole.”

Lupin blinked as they reached the third floor. “Wormhole?”

“They have a single start point and end point. Start point is you, end one’s jail.”

Huh. Interesting. Lupin grunted as he felt the weight on his shoulders grow heavier. Jigen was starting to fall asleep, and although he could lift him up and save some trouble, he didn’t trust his legs to do that on stairs with the current amount of tequila running through his veins. He’d endure.

“So you’re the moon, and I’m the sun.”

“Mmhm.”

“Does that mean I light up your life?” Lupin teased.

“Everyday.”

The thief almost tripped over his own feet at that. He was thankful for Jigen’s hat. It covered up how much his face enflamed from the statement. The calmness in the tone was so open and natural, he knew it couldn’t be a joke. He pursed his lips and with another few steps they were on the fourth floor.

“Lupin.”

“Yes?”

Another step. Almost halfway there.

“Lupin.”

“I’m right here.”

Jigen’s weight grew heavier, and his footsteps were dragging. Finally, Lupin opened the door to the fifth floor and shuffled Jigen through the doorway. He gripped his arm tighter around Jigen’s back and went to half-pulling, half walking him down the hall. There were three doors on one side, and two on the opposite.

“Lupin.”

“Jigen dear.”

He pulled out the keys and unlocked the door. The stain at the corner almost glowing under the light from the moon that shone through the cracked window on the back wall. The door shut behind them with a snickt, and Lupin had one more challenge. Getting to the bedroom. There were some mumblings from Jigen who’s legs stopped working one foot in the door, but Lupin kept going. He didn’t stop until he got what he wanted, and what he wanted was to sleep in his bed. He could leave Jigen on the couch to fend for himself, but he was getting soft. Or maybe that sweet talk earlier made him think he should be a little nice.

A big heave had Jigen partially on the bed. Another shove got him the rest of the way. He reached down to peel of the gunman’s jacket, and his shoes, then gave himself the same treatment. Stumbling over, he took up the empty space in bed and laid on his side. His heart jumped in his chest when he caught Jigen’s eyes.

“Lupin.”

“Jigen.”

Jigen licked his lips, his breathing heavy as if he were fighting unconsciousness. “Lupin.”

Lupin wanted to reach over and fix his hair, but his motor skills would probably end up having him slap Jigen in the face, so he waited.

“Everyday.”

Lupin watched his eyes close, and smiled. The room was cooler than outside, the window kept closed and the fan rotating in the corner of the room. His shirt still stuck to his back. His fingers itched for a cigarette, and his mouth was dry from talking, but he wondered if Jigen knew that this was enough. That this little corner of the world they carved for themselves where ever they went was everything he needed. Lit from the sun, but settled by the moon. He snorted and closed his own eyes. Yeah, he was definitely getting soft.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the song "when the day met the night" and ya know im feeling some kinda way about it now so here's this fic, im also trying to get back into writing atmosphere cause ive gotten dialogue heavy again and i need to describe other things (clenches fist)


End file.
